If I Can't Love Phil, then Nobody Can
by lunaxharry
Summary: Phil doesn't love Dan. Dan's love for Phil is just too much. It's an unhealthy obsession. He remembers when he first tried to kiss him, which didn't go well... Dan tries to do whatever he can to get Phil to love him, even if it means tying him up, taking him to a cabin in the woods and never letting him leave.
1. Chapter 1

Dan's POV

Phil is AMAZING! He really is. His voice, the way he smiles, his laugh… he's perfect and I love him. We would be the perfect couple. The only problem is, is that he doesn't love me YET. But I will show him. I will. And he will love me forever.

I went for a drive in my car around a month ago, and went to the woods. I decided to get out and have a look around. Walking through the grass I came across an abandoned cabin. So, I went up to it and walked in. As I opened the door, the first thing that caught my eyes was the chains in the corner of the hallway. I wonder what they were doing there. I walked around the cabin a little more; it seemed to be in an okay condition. Then a thought crossed my mind… maybe Phil would like to see this cabin. I bet he would love to.

I keep visiting that cabin in the woods and I just can't keep my mind off of it. I and Phil in there alone together and forever are goals. Going to the cabin makes me feel excited and like I'm free from the outside world. There are no cars, buildings and people. It's just nature that will surround us.

"Dan?" Phil asked me, which took me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the road as I drive. "Where exactly are we going, you normally never do surprises" he said. Oh just wait until you see this cabin your just going to love me. "Babe just wait until we get there okay?" he's told me not to call him babe before. You see I just can't help it. He's my babe and will always be. I see from the corner of my eyes that he rolled his eyes because I called him babe. Phil knows I have a crush on him, he's told me that we will never be together because he's not into men he says. But that will change 'my friend' it will change.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ

Hey guy's. Big favour im asking you all, but could you all check out my account on Wattpad. i have a story on there and its a 1dfanfic so could you please check that out.

IMPORTANT: all my stories on will be put on my Wattpad account, dont worry im not going to deleting any of my stories on here, i will be updating them soon, mostly on Wattpad when i finally get them uploading on there.

my username is lunaxharry on Wattpad, so please check it out!

LINKS:

Wattpad HomePage: home

My Wattpad Profile: user/Lunaxharry

This Story on Wattpad: story/61668240-if-i-can%27t-love-phil-then-nobody-can

THANKS X


	3. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e48e52b31a7d5af181fde59fe7d28fd"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCHAPTER 2/strong/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e48e52b31a7d5af181fde59fe7d28fd"Phil's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="080a7d71dc55502a6bbfb46e8902d7f9""Dan, where are we going, we've been driving for ages now" i say. I'm getting really impatient now. Dan just grins and stops the car right outside a woods. "Um... what are you doing?" Dan gets out of the car and I follow him. "Hold my hand please" he orders. I just roll my eyes at him and grab his hand as he takes me into the woods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d0dd59a4bec0863bebb13e2b19501da"After walking for god knows how long, i see a wooden house. Its not small but not big either. So is that it? That's all he wanted to show me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04a2ea1602096b95e5ed0267612569c0""Do you like it Lion?" he asks me. These nicknames he gives me make it look like where a couple. We are NOT. I'm straight and Dan just can't seem to accept that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c9a902927d3cf276d1c67ce514df99b""Yeah, its beautiful" I reply. Still holding my hand, he pulls me to the door and tells me to walk inside first. "Have a look around, i did the place up" he says. I nod and walk into the kitchen. Its small but nice. I open the fridge and notice it's full of food. "Dan? Why is the fridge full. Were not living here are we?" I really don't want to live here. It's a little creepy, and what if wolves attack us or bears, you never know whats going to happen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d89b73fff42f0ea0c5f5dfd41c5f806d"Dan notices how i'm getting a little worked up. He moves close to me and rubs my back. "Baby, i just thought we could come here to have some alone time and stuff" he gets too close for my liking. I can feel his hot breath on my neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76d99cf14d4b52363cca30b85fe2b4a1""Dan. Stop. Please" he moves away from me and sits on the small table and frowns. "I told you before, we are never going to happen. Just think about it Dan, your the gay one i'm sorry that i'm into girls not boys" Usually he will cry for a while and i'd comfort him (in a friendly way) and he'd apologize. But this time he just rolled his eyes and grinned in a creepy way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96577f4375784dd9ea0026bf2a2cae01"Sometimes Dan can be scary at times, like he just loses his cool and ends up trashing the place. I got a scared when a few months ago he got a hammer and literally broke my phone with it, because i was chatting up this girl. He goes through my phone without my permission, seriously he doesn't like me having privacy. He's nuts, but still my best friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db53e5e23624eb35d9c022af9c346b8"He motions for me to carry on walking. I walk into the lounge and up the stairs. There are two doors. i go down the hallway to my right and open the door. I notice it is set up as an office but with a single bed. There's a small door which i open, there's a small bathroom in there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dd55db7ebd43d5236c6275a7089089d""Cute small bedroom" I tell Dan, who is just leaning on the door frame. "Yep this is my room" he says. "I'm letting you have the other room, since it's bigger" I shrug and walk out the bedroom. I make my way to my so called 'bedroom' and Dan is right behind me. I put my hand on the the doorknob and twist it so it opens. I catch the sight of a bed that's red with handcuffs and a blindfold laid on there. I turn around to ask Dan about the stuff on the bed. i hear Dan say "This is for the best Phil" suddenly i feel a sharp pain on my head and fall to the ground having been knocked out./p 


	4. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b7cde36296c1f8ec57e2e470518af4c"Phils POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6c3b28f8945a422ecee853716071631"I open my eyes to see darkness. I blink and feel my eye lashes touch something. Im style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I lift my arms up to take it off but somethings restraining me from doing so. Am i handcuffed?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /My legs are tied together too.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72518cf4175e81d8c7901108d98835a5""Helmppp" i shout for help but it only comes out style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I have a ball gag in my mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6dcc2d683d7c6cfb75cc74ccb53768f"I scream and scream until i hear the sound of a key being turned in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I stop my screaming and wait for the door to open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f56559ee15dad504e81b576d61d52e8"I hear it open and the light switch being turned style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The blindfold gets taken off me and placed on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3cbb42c74e930424b1c648467b2eaa6"Dan. Dan grins at me and his eyes scan down my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I lift my head up and notice im stripped down to my boxers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="761f941027a04c5ccb49c22f67ce0dbc"He takes the gag off of me and shoves a bottle of water in my mouth. I swallow the cold water and he takes it out and put it on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba1a57c41d022959ab979648b4502ef8""WHAT THE HELL DAN! WHY AM I TIED TO THIS BED?" he doesn't seen flinch when i shout, he smiles and laughs. He finds this amusing? Is this a prank?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff77cadf55f9ed42debaf43e6e3b533f""Please tell me this is a joke and we can go back to the flat" he shakes his head and sits next to me. Too close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9733e3a7177548347430d569d14c01e9""Your not leaving. Your staying here. With me" his voice is style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Let me go right now, i mean it. I'll call the police Dan and you'll go to jail"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6103f435f2478bd23fa56c3f33582fd1""Silly Phil, you think im going to let you near a phone, think again" that laugh again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87a7d1aa0eae152d98bbdc633d900073""Now..." He rest his warm hand on my cold chest and rubs up and down. "I never want to hear you call me by my name do you understand" his hand gets close to my nipple so he starts playing with it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39eaed910011fca847e5eb0af1b1a1b""What? No im not. Let me go. Don't touch me like that Dan. I told you before. I don't like you in that way" his eyes still on mine soon turn darker almost black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4203f296cc13a5391e472154287f1f6""AHHHGGG" he pinched my nipple and twisted it. Hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73446d62dc871aba611c25def266d533"His face get close to mine, not even letting go of my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What did i just say" his voice scary making me shudder under style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not to c-call you D-Dan" i stutter. What do you expect... Im scared shitless right style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Good boy" he praises me and i nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22546b1c70f7f046278ae75fcba98437"Dan goes to stand up and i say "Dan- i mean...um.. What should i call you..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He does that crazy smile and walks towards the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Call me em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Daddy/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"" /emand he turns the light off and locks the door leaving me wide eyed./p 


End file.
